What are we going to do?
by Evilkat23
Summary: This is still about My OC's only that it's their fourth year (Fifth year in the book universe) warnings: SLASH! with the new year coming up, both Ben and Ivan are excited but will this new teacher put a stop to their growing relationship?


**I've decided to give this different view =P so this is based around the fifth year in the book and yeah….enjoy!**

Ivan Jacobs Newlands hummed slightly, he was sitting on his bed looking a quidditch magazine, maybe he would try out this year the Hufflepuff team did need a new seeker…

He frowned and shut the book, it reminded him of Cedric. Resting his head on his arms, Ivan stared at the floor sadly. He still remember what had happened last year, when Harry Potter came back with Cedric's body. He didn't even remember breaking down, but he did…he broke down right in front of Ben, hell, he cried in Ben's arms.

Ben White, Ivan's best friend, a Ravenclaw boy, really smart, Hence why he's in Ravenclaw. They met on the train their first year and became inseparable, they were both going on their fourth year in about a month.

Ben has tried his best to comfort Ivan ever since Cedric died, but there was only so much he could do.

Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff seeker and prefect. The very first Hufflepuff friend Ivan had made, even if he ahead of Ivan. His death hit Ivan hard, it hit everyone hard.

Ivan sighed and rolled over on his bed so he was looking at the ceiling.

"Hey"

Ivan moved his head a little and saw his little brother, Josh Newlands, standing at his doorway. Josh was only a year younger than Ivan, him and Ivan looked a lot alike, both had light reddish brown hair, green eyes and freckles. People often ask if they were twin.

Just because they were brothers, didn't mean they were in the same house. Ivan was in Hufflepuff while his brother was in Gryffindor, Ivan did admit, he was a little jealous when Josh got into Gryffindor, Josh was the second Newlands boy to get into that house, the eldest John Newlands being the first.

Ivan sighed and turned back over on his stomach.

"Hi" Ivan greeted back.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked a little timidly, Ivan didn't blame him for being so timid around him lately. Just the other day he blew up on him for no reason, Ivan felt awful and apologized multiple times but still he could see that he had scared Josh.

"I'm fine" he said calmly and sat up.

Josh walked farther into Ivan's room and sat down in a random chair. "So I talked to mom and dad" Josh started.

Ivan raised an eyebrow curious as to where this was going.

"Well, they both agreed that Ben could come down and stay over for the rest of the summer. That is if you want him to, and if he wanted to…"

Ivan kept his eyebrow raised and then asked "why would you guys talk about that? Should I be the one to ask if Ben could stay?"

"Er, Well…Ivan…let's be honest, You've been going through a slump ever since…you know…and we all figured that Ben could cheer you up, I mean if anyone can make you smile-

"I didn't ask for help!" Ivan yelled standing up, Josh jumped back and put his hands up "alright! Alright! Don't start yelling at me, please!"

Ivan relaxed and rubbed the back of his neck he then shut his eyes and said, "I'm sorry…I know I've been a little more emotional since Cedric's death….alright, I'll write to Ben"

"Ok, you wanna borrow Rose?"

Rose was a barn owl, she had a white chest with rose colored wings and head.

Ivan shook his head "no, Jester should be here soon, I already sent a letter to Ben a couple of days ago"

Jester was Ben's owl, a white and gray owl, kind of on the old side, but he does his job well.

Josh shrugged "alright then" he said, he then got up and left. Ivan frowned and plopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

He really had no clue as to why he was being so broken up about Cedric, yeah Cedric was a really good friend to him, but it wasn't like if Ben just died.

Ivan's heart must have stopped for two seconds after that thought. If it was Ben who had died and not Cedric….

Ivan shuddered and didn't want to think about it.

The brunette sighed deeply and rested his head on his arms again, he shut his eyes and just stared off into space. He had no clue how long he had started off, be he did know that the tapping at the window is what stopped him.

Turning towards his window, he grinned "Jester!"

Jumping off his bed, Ivan ran to the window and opened it, the owl fluttered in and landed on Ivan's bed post. Taking the letter off of the owl's leg Ivan opened it, not before getting a few good nips on the fingers.

"Right, sorry" Grabbing a small handful of owl treats, Ivan laid his palm out flat so the owl could eat. He then proceeded to read the letter, holding it with his other hand.

_Ivan,_

_Everything is fine here, my dad is trying to figure out how my broom flies, I'm afraid he might break it. I really hope he doesn't that broom cost a lot. Anyway, how are you holding up? Been feeling better? Oh! That snap from the living room didn't sound too good, I don't want to check it out. Well, I did, he broke it remind me never to bring a broom home again. _

_-Ben_

Ivan chuckled at the letter, it didn't surprise Ivan that this happened.

Ben was born into a non-magical family. Although his father was really into the supernatural. So naturally finding out that his son was a wizard made him even more curious about magic.

Ivan sat down at his desk and took out a quill and some ink, he then started to write.

_Ben, _

_Sorry about your broom. Would it make you feel better if stay here the rest of the summer? Be away from the muggleness of your family? My family already said it was alright, if anything we could pick you up by floo powder, I promise we destroy your guy's living room like last time._

_-Ivan_

Ivan smiled as he remember what happened last summer, they were picking Ben up for the big quidditch battle. Well they had traveled by floo powder, Josh went ahead of Ivan and was the first to get there, well, what Ivan didn't know was that Ben's father had looked up the chimney to see how they got there.

Ivan had landed right on top of Mr. White, which caused the two of them to fall back and break the wooden coffee table. Well, John came right after and tried to fix the broken table with magic. John said the wrong spell and the table bits started hopping around. One hopped on a countertop and knocked a vase over, breaking it of course. Needless to say it was a disaster until Ivan's mother, Irene Newlands, had shown up and fixed everything.

Everything was back to normal, though Ivan could see one of Mrs. White's eyes twitching madly. Mr. White on the other hand looked ecstatic. Ivan was think he was going to ask them to do that again but before Mr. White could open his mouth, Ben had started to push them all back towards the chimney.

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts and sealed the letter. Tying it to the owl's leg, he smiled "I know you just got here, but he needs to see this" Ivan told the owl.

Jester just hooted and flew out the window.

Ivan sighed and grabbed his quidditch book again, silently he began to look though the catalogs once more. Hoping just to give his mind something to do for a while.

**Well, here is the end of this chapter, yes there will be slash later on but not now. **


End file.
